


Mirrors

by koichii



Series: Our Funny Little World [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya are Siblings, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Magic, Mentioned Aomine Daiki, borrowed the summary from that hp theory, i have a thirst for hogwarts au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koichii/pseuds/koichii
Summary: For Akashi Seijuurou, every mirror is a Mirror of Erised.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my multi-chap fic "Our Funny Little World". Every chapter differs in story and plot. Main ship will always be AkaKuro. Reposting here.

_"I show not your face but your heart's desire." ~Mirror of Erised_

"Papa! Papa! I have something to tell you."

Putting down the book he was reading, Seijuurou smiled at his eleven-year-old son as he patted his knee. With a gleeful yell, the boy who's a spitting image of his mother but had the colour of his father's hair, immediately climbed onto his father's lap. "What is it, Seiji?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around the child to steady him. The boy have received his Hogwarts' letter last Autumn and was gone for three and a half months before going back home for the holidays. Of course, being an active kid that he is, he has lots of stories to tell.

"I finally met the Bloody Baron!" the cheerful boy exclaimed, not in the least bit fazed about seeing a ghost. "He looked like what you told me he would. All those blood and that gaunt face." The kid smiled toothily up at him.

Seijuurou chuckled as he ruffled the boy's fire-kissed hair. "You didn't tell mama about this, did you?"

Seiji enthusiastically shook his head. "Of course not. Mama would only scold me for having a close look at the Bloody Baron. Mama is boring sometimes."

"Seiji, you shouldn't talk about mama like that," Seijuurou gently chided. "Now tell me about your other adventures. I know you have several of it."

Seiji's face instantly lit up at Seijuurou's words and the latter couldn't help but secretly swoon at the adorable look his son was showing him. "Shinji, Atsuji and I were returning to the dormitory one night when we saw Daisuke and Ryohei sneaking off. Shinji didn't want to go but Atsuji and I forced him to so we followed Daisuke and Ryohei. We saw them enter a room so we did as well thinking that they might be practicing magic there late at night but we were surprised when we just saw them sitting in front of a huge mirror and just staring at it like the idiots they were."

Seijuurou raised an eyebrow at his son's words, not even the least bit concerned that the kid just called people names. He was focused onto another thing. "A mirror?"

The red-haired boy nodded, seemingly proud that he knew something his father didn't. Oh, if he only knew. "Yes. Daisuke and Ryohei said that the mirror shows the future but Shinji corrected them by saying it shows-"

"-the deepest and most desperate desire of our hearts," Seijuurou finished then he smirked at his son when the latter turned to pout at him. "Think I don't know about it, do you? You've got millions of years ahead of you, son, before you can surpass me."

"But I will one day," Seiji said with a half-haughty, half-sulking tone, making Seijuurou chuckle again.

"Yes, one day," the older Akashi agreed.

"Papa?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you see when you looked at the Mirror of Erised?"

Seijuurou froze for a millisecond at the question. He was half-expecting Seiji to ask him that yet when it came, he still found himself unable to answer. Schooling a smile on his features, he answered, "I saw myself eating tofu soup."

"Eh?" Seiji frowned at his father, not quite expecting him to answer, and give him a very lame one at that. "That's too boring. Mine, I saw myself winning the Quidditch Cup."

"That's my boy." Seijuurou patted Seiji on the shoulder, proud that his son took after him when it came to Quidditch. "Train yourself everyday and you'll be the best Quidditch player in this century."

Seiji nodded. "Tell me a story about the Mirror of Erised, papa. What did your friends see when they looked at it as well?"

"Uncle Daiki said he saw something like yours. That he won the Quidditch Cup and became a legendary Quidditch player," Seijuurou replied which had Seiji's mouth forming a little 'o' in delight.

"Really?"

"Really," the older Akashi assured. He observed his son reveling at the information for a moment. The boy have always idolised the father of his friend Daisuke, and Seijuurou's close friend, Aomine Daiki who's the most famous international Quidditch player in their time. "Seiji, do you want to hear a story?"

The red-haired boy looked up at his father while nodding enthusiastically. He knew that his father doesn't tell boring, senseless stories so he's always eager to listen to him. "What is it about, papa?"

"It's about two boys, twins. This is a story of how the Mirror of Erised worked for them."

_ Flashback: _

_"Are you ready?"_

_A boy that looked very much like Seijuurou, except for the colour of eyes and hair, smiled at the redhead as he nodded. "Of course. I'm actually excited to practice the spells we learned in class," he replied. They're going to have a practical exam today where all of the students of Defense Against the Dark Arts would go in a maze and survive until the exit where the professor was waiting. Those who would pass the practical exams were to be given recommendations to take the Auror examination in their final year at Hogwarts. It was something that the identical twins, Akashi Seijuurou and Akashi Tetsuya, wanted to achieve. "How about you, Sei?"_

_"I'm always ready, Tetsuya," Seijuurou said with a smug smile on his face. Being the most brilliant student of his age, he didn't have any problem with his studies. And today wasn't any different. "How about a race, Tetsuya? First one to get out of the maze will have the other as a slave for the day."_

_Tetsuya, who apparently loved the idea of having to boss Seijuurou around, swiftly nodded. "You're on, Sei." He then extended his hand to his twin, expecting for a handshake but he got surprised when Seijuurou brought his hand to his lips and planted a kiss on his knuckles. He blushed furiously at that. "Sei, you idiot. Stop it. Somebody might see us."_

_"Then let them watch," Seijuurou nonchalantly replied as he pulled Tetsuya closer to him and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Try not to be a sore loser later, Tetsuya." Then before the bluenette could blink, the redhead was off into the maze._

_"Sei!"_

**_~AkaKuro~_ **

_The practical exam began thirty minutes ago and Seijuurou was certain that he's closer to the end of the maze than the rest of his classmates. Even closer than Tetsuya. A smug smirk crossed the redhead's lips when he remembered their bet. Now if he could only remember where he placed that maid costume he bought at a muggle store in London then everything would be perfect._

_He was so amused (and excited) at the thought of a maid Tetsuya that his smirk remained intact as a huge snake blocked his way. Calmly pointing his wand at the hissing snake, the red-haired teen murmured, "Serpensortia." He knew that the more apt spell to use was Vipera Evanesca but he was too amused to care for a small point loss. And besides, he would let the snake enjoy itself before it gets killed. Humming, he passed by the two fighting snakes and went on his way. "I wonder how's Tetsuya doing," he murmured to himself. The maze grew dimmer as he went deeper in it, prompting a few classmates to bump into him. Another smirk found its way on his face again at the thought of his younger twin brother scaring the wits of classmates that he would meet in the maze._

_Keeping a vigilant eye for his twin, the older Akashi went on. "Lumos," he whispered as the maze got darker. Cold, harsh wind stung his cheek causing him to close one eye._ Tch. I shouldn't have let Tetsuya wander alone,  _he thought. Despite being one of the strongest students in Hogwarts, Akashi Tetsuya was still, in the eyes of his doting brother, a fragile boy that needed care and protection. Yes, Akashi Seijuurou has severe brother complex._

_Blame it on his brother for being so adorable though._

_A muffled explosion coming from his right, pulled the redhead out of his musing. Eyes narrowing, he turned and headed to the direction of the explosion. It was probably one of his classmates finishing off a banshee or a werewolf but it wouldn't hurt to check. After all, it wasn't only one's skills in fighting the dark arts that mattered in this practical exam._

_Keeping his wand leveled to his chest, Seijuurou cautiously approached. Something in the atmosphere suddenly didn't feel right. Eyes widening, the redhead swiftly evaded a red flare that headed straight right to him. The flare passed by his right ear and hit the maze wall behind him, causing a minor explosion. Focusing his gaze back in front, wary of spells that might be coming his way again, heterochromatic eyes widened when he finally took in what was happening. "What the hell is going on here?" he demanded._

_"Oh, so you really weren't lying when you said you're not Seijuurou," a boy, with black hair that reached to his nape and bushy eyebrows, sneered at the bluenette in front of him before turning to a semi-confused, semi-angry Seijuurou. "You have a very powerful twin here, Seijuurou. I'd bet my life he could kill you with one flick of his wand."_

_"I'm not going to harm, Sei," Tetsuya muttered, his eyes and voice dangerous as his wand remained pointed at Hanamiya Makoto's chest. Baby blue orbs glanced at Seijuurou for a second before returning to his opponent. "What are you doing here, Sei? Get out of the maze and find the professor."_

_"I'm not leaving you here alone with this scum, Tetsuya," Seijuurou stubbornly replied as he pointed his wand at Hanamiya as well. He should've known that the boy would go after him in the maze. "You're after me, right Hanamiya? Why don't we settle this once and for all here. Leave Tetsuya alone." He and Hanamiya Makoto are both in Slytherin House and have always been rivals at everything -grades, popularity, Quidditch, position of being Head Boy, etc. Too bad for the latter though, Seijuurou always beats him in every area._

_And he was bent on having revenge at the red-haired Akashi for humiliating him in all of Hogwarts._

_"Oh, no you don't. Crucio!" Hanamiya yelled as he aimed for Tetsuya but failed to hit the bluenette when the latter dove out of the way in time. Gritting his teeth in annoyance, he didn't notice a streak of red orange heading towards him. The next thing he knew, he was on fire. "Ahhh!"_

_"Tetsuya, are you alright?" Seijuurou worriedly asked as he approached his twin brother while Hanamiya rolled onto the ground in hopes of distinguishing the fire on his side._

_Tetsuya nodded as he let Seijuurou help him stand up. "I'm fine, Sei. We should restrain Hanamiya and let the professors deal with him."_

_"Aqua Eructo!" Jets of water poured out of the tip of Hanamiya's wand and killed the fire set by Seijuurou as he got to his feet. "I'm not letting you two escape. Stupefy!" he bellowed, hitting Tetsuya causing the bluenette to crash onto the nearby wall._

_"Tetsuya!" Seijuurou exclaimed and was about to run to his brother when a spark of fire almost hit him. "Incendio!" Throwing another spell at Hanamiya, he moved far away from where Tetsuya crashed so as to lead his opponent away from his beloved brother. "You'll pay for what you did, Hanamiya," he growled, his mismatched orbs of crimson and gold glinting heavily with malice._

_Hanamiya, totally ignoring the redhead's frightening glare, sneered. "I'm going to play with your beloved brother after I'm done with you, Seijuurou," he said in a sing-song voice._

_Seijuurou growled, his grip on his wand tightening. "Confringo!"_

_"Crucio!" Hanamiya yelled at the same time and bursts of light erupted around that part of the maze as the two Slytherins dueled to the death. A few spells hit both boys and they were breathing heavily after ten minutes. Hanamiya glared at Seijuurou which the redhead returned full force. Then an idea popped up in the former's mind, making him smirk in a sly manner. Looking beyond Seijuurou, he said out loud, "Hah! I see you've recovered already, Tetsuya-kun."_

_At the mention of his twin's name, Seijuurou swiftly turned his head, a mistake he realised seconds later when intense pain shot through his body. He bit his lower lip as he fell on the hard ground with the feeling of hot knives burying into his flesh. Amidst his pain-filled mind, the redhead knew that Hanamiya used the Cruciatus Curse on him. He would give no satisfaction to his enemy so he bit his lip harder to stop himself from screaming. A metallic taste filled his mouth at the effort._

_"Hahahahaha! How does it feel, Seijuurou?" Hanamiya taunted as he approached the silently writhing redhead on the ground, giving him a harsh kick on the solar plexus thus knocking the air out of Seijuurou's lungs. "That is for humiliating me every time! Why couldn't everyone recognise that I'm stronger than you?!"_

_"Because you're using power in the wrong way, Hanamiya," an almost blank voice spoke from behind Hanamiya making him turn swiftly. Tetsuya stood there, his expression still the same but his baby blue orbs were now ablaze. "Expelliarmus!"_

_Hanamiya, just like what happened to Tetsuya a while ago, was sent crashing into the maze wall by the sheer intensity of the spell. "Sei, talk to me," the bluenette murmured as he knelt beside his twin brother whose eyes were closed and was deathly pale. "Sei..."_

_"I-I'm fine, Tetsuya. Thank you," Seijuurou gasped, his breathing heavy. He grinned at the bluenette weakly when the latter let out a relieved sigh and hugged him. "How about you? Are you alright?" he asked as the bluenette helped him to stand up this time by slinging his arm around the latter's shoulder._

_"I'm fine," Tetsuya replied as he wrapped an arm around Seijuurou's waist to steady him. "We're going out of here and tell the professors what happened." The bluenette then raised his wand skywards. "Periculum." Red sparks left Tetsuya's wand and shot out into the dark sky, signaling to the professors that there was an emergency. "So who wins now?" the younger one asked as the twins walked away from the mess they helped create._

_Seijuurou chuckled softly at that. Trust Tetsuya to say or ask trivial things during a serious situation. "We'll call it a draw for now. Next time, I'm totally-"_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_Seijuurou felt himself being pushed and he stumbled as the words rang in his ears. Another explosion occured as his bruised body hit the hard ground once more. Keeping a wince from escaping his throat, he slowly sat up, gripping his wand tightly. Who knew Hanamiya was still conscious? The bastard was really hard to knock down, wasn't he? And where's Tetsuya? "Tetsuya? Are you..." Words halted to come out of the redhead's mouth as his heterochromatic orbs landed onto the pale figure lying a few inches away from him. "No..." he murmured as he crawled towards the immobile body of his twin. "T-Tetsuya? Wake up." He turned the bluenette's face towards him and saw those beautiful baby blue orbs that he loved so much stare back at him like it always did. But unlike in the past, the life in those baby blue orbs were nowhere to be seen. As if somebody just blew out the fire in those eyes like one does to a candle, leaving them blank and cold and unseeing. Lifting his hand, he hovered it over Tetsuya's eyes and closed them properly and forever._

_"Ooohhh, seems like I hit the wrong one again," Hanamiya taunted as he slowly approached Seijuurou who had his back to him. "Don't worry, Seijuurou. You will be with your beloved Tetsuya again in a few minutes. But for now," he raised his wand and pointed it at the unresponsive redhead's back. "I just have to play with you for a while. Cru-"_

_"Sectumsempra!" Seijuurou bellowed even before Hanamiya could finish his incantation. The red-haired teen gently let go of his brother as he stood up and now faced the prone form of his enemy on the hard ground, blood swiftly forming into a pool underneath him. Hanamiya's face contorted in pain as more wounds, similar to those made by a sword, appeared on his body, soaking his robes. "Does it hurt?" Seijuurou purred as he watched with blank eyes the face of the murderer of his beloved twin brother. A dark smirk found its way on the redhead's lips as his enemy yelled in pain, blood still swiftly leaking from his body. "I'd give you an hour before you die from blood loss, Hanamiya Makoto." His smirk widened at the panicked look that Hanamiya gave him at his words. "Though it isn't enough for what you did to Tetsuya, I'll settle. For now. Just be reminded though that after you die, I'm going to find the Resurrection Stone and summon you here and bind you forever in this wretched world." A low chuckle, like that of a mad man's, escaped his lips as Hanamiya writhed in terror and pain once more. Picking up Tetsuya's lifeless body in his arms, Seijuurou turned to leave. "See you later then." And with that, he disappeared from the maze._

**_~AkaKuro~_ **

_News of Tetsuya's death reached not only in Hogwarts but in the whole of the wizarding community. Everybody were surprised for the boy was one of the two sons of the Head Minister of the Ministry of Magic. The bluenette's family, friends, schoolmates and teachers were saddened at what happened._

_Especially Seijuurou._

_What everybody found peculiar though was the fact that the redhead didn't cry even just once. When the teachers found him, he was sitting at the exit of the maze, with the lifeless Tetsuya on his lap, cuddling him in a protective manner and humming softly as if he was a mother putting their child to sleep. He refused to talk about what happened, not bothering to respond to the questions thrown at him by the authorities, even his own parents._

_The one who told the teachers everything was Hanamiya. He was, fortunately or unfortunately, saved by the teachers who found him on time, soaking in his own blood. He confessed how he plotted to kill Seijuurou but ended up hurting Tetsuya instead. He didn't even react when he was told that he would be taken to Azkaban for lifetime imprisonment. Instead, what he told them was surprising, and perplexing. "I don't care where you take me. As long as it's far away from that demon."_

_Seijuurou wasn't in the least bit happy when he learned that Hanamiya survived. He had plans for the bastard. Hopefully, Hanamiya dies without getting a kiss by the Dementors or else his plan would be all for naught. He was questioned by the teachers and the Ministry of Magic, his own father, where he learned to conjure a dark spell but he only gave them a cold glare. He couldn't be bothered to care anymore since the only one that he cared about was already gone and won't be coming back._

_Two months passed and the death of Tetsuya slowly faded into the background, buried deep in everybody's subconscious._

_Except for Seijuurou._

_It was a week after the exams and everybody were fast asleep in their beds, exhausted due to sleepless nights of studying. Even the caretaker wasn't roaming the halls and was contently dreaming with his cat in his quarters. Nobody, except for the paintings (most of them were asleep as well), noticed the redhead strolling casually on the corridors and entered a certain room that was certainly locked that morning._

_The room was dim with only the light coming from the moon illuminating it. The interior was bare except for a huge, ancient mirror standing at the far corner. Seijuurou's feet slowly brought him towards the mirror, excitement and anticipation evident in his features._

_He had spent the past two months burying his nose in different kinds of books so as to take his mind off everything. Then he stumbled upon one book that talked about the Mirror of Erised and what it could do. Further investigation told him that said mirror was currently possessed by Hogwarts. Series of skillful and patient searches then paid off when he found the location of the mirror that morning._

_And now here he was, standing in front of the mirror, looking at himself. Patiently, he waited for a specific someone to appear. And he was rewarded seconds later when a pale form manifested beside him. "Tetsuya," he murmured, a smile forming on his lips at the sight of his lost twin. He reached a hand to the mirror as if to touch the bluenette's face but his fingers were met by cold glass. "I miss you."_

_Tetsuya just smiled at him as he placed a dainty hand on Seijuurou's left shoulder. The redhead knew that nothing was really there but still he reached out to the hand touching him, his eyes fixated on the mirror. "How are you? I hope you weren't bored without me." The bluenette just remained smiling at Seijuurou and he rested his head against the redhead's shoulder when tears began falling down the latter's cheeks for the first time._

_End of Flashback_

"That's so sad, papa," Seiji commented when Seijuurou finished. The boy had tears in his eyes and he was slightly sniffing. "Hanamiya was a bad guy. He made Seijuurou and Tetsuya sad."

Seijuurou rubbed his son's back in a comforting manner as the boy rested his head on his shoulder. "Don't cry, Seiji."

"What happened after Seijuurou graduated from Hogwarts?" Seiji asked. "So he wasn't able to see Tetsuya anymore?"

The older Akashi smiled softly at the question before he pressed his palm against Seiji's chest where the boy's heart was rhythmically beating. "It didn't matter if he wasn't able to see Tetsuya again. The ones that really love us never leave us. They always stay in here. **[1]** " He patted the boy's chest. "Just like mama and I. We'll always be with you no matter what happens because we love you."

"I love you, too, papa!" Seiji exclaimed as he threw his small arms around his father who also hugged him back. He was about to speak again when a feminine voice called his name from downstairs. "I better go and see what mama wants before she gets mad. Mama is scary when mad."

"Scarier than me?"

Seiji pretended to think. "Well, yeah," he bluntly answered. He and Seijuurou shared a laugh as they bumped their fists against each other. Then the red-haired boy was out of the room.

The smile on Seijuurou's face disappeared when he was finally alone. Standing up, he approached the dresser where a mirror was perched. Tracing the outline of the mirror, he stared hard at his face until he could disregard the fire-kissed colour of his hair and the mismatched ones of his eyes. Baby blue replacing the red and gold. Another smile decorated his lips once more, but unlike the smile reserved for his son, this smile was blended with melancholy and sadness. "Seiji was wrong," he murmured. "For I can still see you." Leaning his forehead against the cold glass, he closed his eyes and let the tears fall. It didn't matter if he wasn't in Hogwarts anymore. To him, every mirror is a Mirror of Erised. "I miss you so much, Tetsuya."

_"Even after all this time, Sei?"_

_"Always."_ **[2]**

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Quote by Sirius Black to Harry Potter in the movie Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban
> 
> [2] A famous (and very touching) conversation between Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape on the last book, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows when Snape showed Dumbledore his patronus.


End file.
